Luceros
by LeCielVAN
Summary: [Escribe a partir de una palabra. Foro Proyecto 1-8].
1. Horizonte

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre.

 **I**

 **Horizonte**

—¿Regresamos a casa de la mano?

Mira largo rato el interior de su mochila, tantea su cabello sin florituras, al fin coloca un dedo bajo su mandíbula y cuestiona a Takeru con la mirada.

—Dijiste lo mismo.

—¿Qué?

—En el Digimundo, lo dijiste. Después de que me recuperé de la fiebre. E hiciste lo mismo en… el Mar oscuro. —Había cosas que con él eran más sencillas de recordar—. Nunca te he dado las gracias por cuidar de mí.

—«Es el deber de la esperanza» —en sus ojos azules se dibujó el horizonte, una parte de su sonrisa parecía dolida—, pero es mucho más que un _deber_. En nuestra infancia trataba de reconfortarte, de sostenerte muy fuerte, volverme fuerte yo mismo, hoy quiero tomarte de la mano. Es todo.

La mirada de Takeru palpitó. Demasiados trozos de cielo en ese claro azul.


	2. Manada

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **II**

 **Manada**

Los numemon son reconocidos por andar en grupos numerosos, no tienen nada parecido a un _alfa_ o un _omega_ , son una caravana consiguiendo citas.

Una vez fueron al mundo real, cuando escucharon que las cosas por allá habían cambiado, y llegaron a Tokio al primer rayo de sol. Ocupaban el ancho de una calle pero aprendieron pronto a andar sobre las aceras, formando una serpenteante fila verde. La _SkyTree_ arrobó sus corazones, por su altura, o color, o porque al Digmundo no se le había ocurrido tener torres así.

Desgraciadamente; ninguno creyó útil cargar una cámara prestada de sus amigos humanos.

Afortunadamente; tropezaron con una fotógrafa de risas pequeñas.

Ellos no reconocieron a nadie en la chica bonita. Hikari sí. En cada uno de la manada.

* * *

La _SkyTree_ es una torre de radiodifusión, en Japón, la más alta.


	3. Escarcha

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **III**

 **Escarcha**

Tomoki no tiene nada en común con el frío. Es lo que piensa en su último invierno antes de tener lugar llamado «Digimundo» acentuado en su ser.

Traza figuras en la nieve con ambas manos, no significan nada en particular. Continúa pensando en el hielo, es una idea que le ha atravesado de repente. El hielo se rompe, como él al llorar, es la única similitud que encuentra.

Pero debe haber algo más, se dice, después de que el hielo se derrite.

Fortaleza.


	4. Lachesism

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **IV**

 **Lachesism**

 _-El deseo de vivir una catástrofe-_

Miyako lee sin _leer_ sus apuntes de la semana. Su letra ilegible se vuelve irritante, prefiere tirarse a la cama con el cabello mojado y hecho nudos.

La ha estado molestando una cosa monstruosa. Aquello crece y empequeñece en su cabeza, le provoca revolverse el cabello en medio de las clases. Quiere vivir una parte de lo que Ken ha visto, las preguntas la arañan, trepan los muros de su curiosidad, son de colores umbrosos… «¿Qué se siente?».

En sueños los ojos de Ken la atraviesan y ve lo que el miedo y el dolor combinados destruyen.

Sus ideas son absurdas.


	5. Utinam

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Para _MonoAzul_

* * *

 **V**

 **Utinam**

 _-Quisiera el cielo que..., cómo me gustaría que..., ojalá que...-_

—Ojalá…

El _onigiri_ de Hikari quedó atrapado entre sus dientes, el sabor se le escurría por las mejillas y las ganas de terminar de morderlo se agotaron en el fondo de su garganta.

—¿Ojala qué? —incentivó a Takeru.

La sonrisa de Takeru se dibujó contrapuesta a los nubarrones más cercanos. Ella no la vio completa, sólo una pequeña parte, exactamente la comisura de sus labios con migajas de algo que no sabía.

Algo que, analizando, no pertenecía a su bento porque él raras veces llevaba. Tampoco al de ella.

—Nada.

La atención de Hikari volvió a su comida. A su _onigiri_ se le habían cascado unos granos de arroz.

—Quisiera que…

El chico se cubrió con la palma para alzar la vista al sol.

Hikari no le miró, se metió a la boca un pedazo de pastel que había sobrado del día anterior y una vez que su paladar se llenó de dulce, acercó su cabeza hasta dar con una de mechones rubios.

Takeru rio de nuevo con ella, más fuerte aunque el silencio seguía haciendo espirales a su alrededor.

—¿Practicas un monólogo? —El pastel quedó entre los dos.

—Practico decir en voz alta cosas que se me dificultan.

—No me gusta bañar a Miko, me rasguña los brazos. ¿Algo así?

—Sí. Si son pensamientos más hondos, de los que desgajan tu corazón, es mejor.

— _Takeru-sama_ , dame un ejemplo.

Las nubes se pusieron espesas en el cielo. Algunos estudiantes rondando cerca se contaron secretos.

—Me gustaría que la oscuridad no atrape nunca su sonrisa. —Se amodorró en el regazo de Hikari.

Era menos riesgoso a decir «quisiera que el descanso durase más».

Takeru pasaba por uno de esos días en los que decirle a Hikari confesiones de película que se esperaban de él no eran más que un ir y venir de palabras cruzando laberintos falsos, nudos en su mente.

Estar con ella era tan natural que daba miedo contemplar el futuro y… Takeru, ante esta situación de apariencia compleja, sencillamente no encuentra palabras para decirle «ojalá que tus bento no fueran sólo bonitos». Sería rudo.

Ah. Hikari lo vuelve un redundante compulsivo.

* * *

Monito, espero te haya gustado :3 Mil y un abrazos y palabras que no soy capaz de encontrar para decirte.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Quijote

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **VI**

 **Quijote**

 _-Ver la realidad con el corazón y no por lo que muestran los ojos-_

—¡Mimi!

Ella rio hasta que sus pulmones tosieron el aire amalgamado del interior del metro. Sus ojos se cruzaron con algunos otros, oscuros y fatigados en su mayoría, que la miraron con censura. Reír abiertamente es de mala educación para una señorita, tal vez así es.

—Se ve muy bien sin ellos, Superior —dijo sincera. Él tomó el cumplido con cuidado de emitir un gesto aprobatorio.

—No son para jugar. —Intentó sonar firme.

Los hombros de Mimi volvían a convulsionar cuando sintió que algo le hacía falta, una chica pelirroja flanqueando desde el lado izquierdo del chico.

Sora y Mimi tenían una guisa perniciosa, oriunda y casi sádica, de intimar a Jou Kido con cuentos de fantasmas. Lo hicieron una vez y lo repitieron año tras año, como si hubiese sido costumbre entre ellas desde siempre. La parte que más disfrutaban de pescarlo solo, era que en minutos la mente de Jou parecía borrarle el susto.

—¿Ves cosas diferentes con ellos? —Había estado esperando la oportunidad para preguntar.

—No son para jugar —repitió, un poco intimidado y escaldado por la mirada rastreadora de Mimi.

—En el Digimundo, pensaba que así era. —Jou la miró, desorbitado. La distinguió bajo las decaídas luces amarillas, cuando la monótona voz del tren anunció el nombre de alguna estación—. Aceptábamos un mundo desconocido mientras tú te empeñabas en encontrar a los adultos… Una o dos veces me detuve a pensar si veías cosas que nosotros no, si esos lentes te tenían preso.

Jou sondeó su saco, golpeó a la estudiante de secundaria sentada a su lado y rebuscó en sus bolsillos. Estaba seguro de que en algún lado tenía. Los cargaba por si le tocaba realizar prácticas en un consultorio lleno de niños. Tenía…

—¿Dulces? —A pesar del ceño reprobatorio, Mimi encerró en la palma los caramelos de fresa.

Mimi tenía la punta de una verdad. Jou, en sus doce años, contemplaba lo que ellos no porque no quería ver lo mismo. Se negaba a aceptar la realidad dispar de aquel mundo loco de datos y monstruos. Al final del viaje aprendió a crecer. Aprendió de Mimi, que se volvía fuerte de un modo distinto al de él aunque seguía llorando de vez en cuando.


	7. Kopkfkino

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **VII**

 **Kopfkino**

 _-El acto de imaginar un completo escenario en la cabeza-_

Arrastró los dulces de las bolsas de compras a su mochila reluciente, no era nueva y se sentía como si lo fuera. Su color verde rutilaba en la habitación, por sobre sus crayones —sin sacar del paquete— y la lámpara colgando cerca de su cama.

Los azules los compartiría con su hermano, todos los que él quisiera, pero Takeru le recomendaría los azules con un abrazo, los rojos eran para los niños que conociera en el campamento. A los otros dulces todavía no les daba un sueño, aunque veía con vehemencia a los rosas porque tenían el envoltorio más brillante y les deseaba buen puerto en sus pensamientos.

Takeru encierra sus golosinas dos días antes de viajar, sonriéndole a Yamato antes volver a encontrarlo.


	8. Caos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **VIII**

 **Caos**

En el Digimundo las enfermedades no existen, pero es una noción que reconocen flotando en el mundo de los humanos apenas sus vidas se asientan ahí.

Tailmon escucha las noticias una tarde de lluvia floja, Hikari no está atenta a nada más que a sus apuntes de cálculo y sin embargo, las dos abren los ojos en dirección a la pantalla donde los monigotes hablan afanosos. En un cuadro más pequeño, diminuto, como si no quisiera molestar a quien sea que lo esté viendo, la gente corre, digimons corren.

Ninguna sabe si trotan juntos o huyen unos de otros.

—Pasa todo el rato. —Tailmon encojé los hombros cuando Patamon habla de los disturbios transmitidos en las noticias. Ha visto muchas notas iguales. Si era inusitado o no, para ella dejó de serlo.

En el Digimundo las enfermedades no existen, pero con el tiempo comprenden que en el mundo de los chicos hay de varios tipos; el odio se encuentra categorizado como una de las más raras.

El odio es una epidemia.


	9. Agathokakological

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **IX**

 **Agathokakological**

 _-Compuesto a la vez por el bien y el mal-_

Dicen que el traje le sienta bien, que el color es idóneo. Son los primeros comentarios anidando en su mente antes de entrar a la corte, intenta recortarlos releyendo el caso, las palabras subrayadas y las _otras_ palabras, suyas, apretujadas en los espacios blancos de las hojas.

Sus ojos repasan posibles fracasos, divagan en la veracidad del rostro de su cliente. Qué pasaría si fuera inocente. ¿Y si fuera culpable y lo dejara libre?

Es la primera vez que sale de su círculo y sabe que no debe. Es su trabajo, y su trabajo lo lleva a defender la voz de personas. En su trabajo no siempre hay justicia, porque la injusticia es la voz contraria que también quiere ganar. Son dos rostros ambiguos delineados sobre el mismo marco.

Iori suda debajo del traje gris monótono pensando en su hija recién nacida, si alguna vez ella lo verá por la televisión y dirá «mi padre es ese hombre» o si, por el contrario, querrá desarticularse de su apellido.

Las personas son buenas y malas, están hechas de ambas cosas. Las decisiones son las que tiene matices blancos o negros, homogéneos.

Él, que en su recorrido ha defendido a personas manchadas de esas malas decisiones —las acepta igual a espectros entrando en mansiones corrompidas—, se pregunta si será suficiente para explicarle a la niña de ojos grises soñando en su casa.

* * *

Gracias a **Jacque** que ha leído éste capítulo antes. Es un tema muy ligado a ella y por eso le pedí su consejo.

¿La hija de Iori tiene los ojos grises? Yo siempre lo he pensado y no estoy segura (?), chequé varias imágenes del epílogo y se ven oscuros, pero también los de Iori y los de él son verdes. ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Forelsket

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **X**

 **Forelsket**

 _-La euforia que se experimenta al empezar a enamorarse-_

La encontró desaliñada en el suelo, en un pedazo de césped que a centímetros de su hombro —donde descansaba una trenza amarrada con el moño del uniforme—, se volvía calzada. Autos intrusos rugían de vez en cuando sin alterar su aburrimiento.

—Mimi-san. —El saludo de Takeru se fue con el viento. Mimi se sentó doblando las rodillas, balbuceando una respuesta.

La dejó con su expresión de escondida aturdidez un rato. Luego comenzó a hablar, como si hubiesen dejado una conversación a medias y él la estuviera retomando.

—Y todos reímos, porque hasta Iori lo sabía.

—¿De quién se reían? —Por primera vez se interesaba verdaderamente en la presencia de su amigo. No le gustaba no entender pláticas ordinarias.

—El Superior Jou. —A Mimi se le encresparon los sentidos—. Los chicos estuvimos ayer en casa… ¿Estás bien?

Ella gimoteó, pegó un grito rasposo y enfocó la hecatombe que llevaba desarrollándose las últimas semanas en su cabeza hacia afuera, a Takeru.

—¡No lo soporto! Se supone que yo le gusto, no lo ha dicho, pero lo sé, nunca me equivoco en estas cosas, y yo también estoy… confundida. Tal vez me ilusioné en vano, típico de mí —resopló cayendo de nuevo entre la hierba—. ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: «¿cómo sabes que le gustas a Jou? Cuando te mira los zapatos en lugar de mirar los suyos»٭. Confía en ti, y en él.

Mimi puso cara de estar reflexionando cuando no lo hacía, perdida en su amor inentendible... para Jou.

* * *

٭Ese es un chiste nativo de Finlandia que originalmente dice; ¿cuándo sabes cuando le gustas a un finés? Cuando te mira a los zapatos en vez de mirar los suyos.


	11. Obsidiana

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XI**

 **Obsidiana**

Lanza al aire la piedra, cuando la reciben sus dedos es más fría y oscura.

No es un día amable, no es uno de esos en los que puedas decir: «hace buen clima» mientras te sientes arrobado, pero Miyako Inoue lo hizo, puso toda su energía en sonreír y decirlo contra todo pronóstico indagado por un meteorólogo. Ken le creyó, y como si ella quisiera ofrecerle más pruebas, se acercó a pasos pequeños y le entregó una piedra de obsidiana.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo.

Daisuke rio en su cara; no era su cumpleaños.

—Los cumpleaños son cosas que sólo los mejores amigos saben. —Daisuke agrandó la voz. Miyako funcionó a la inversa. Ken sin embargo le dio las gracias y se fue a casa.

Ken, en uno de tantos libros, recordaba haber leído sobre la obsidiana. En el pie de página, superfluo a lo demás, resaltaba que algunos usaban la roca volcánica como absorbente de malas energías. Miyako leyó el mismo libro no mucho después que él, sí mucho antes de que se conocieran, y con esa información en la cabeza, enrevesando una fecha de cumpleaños, compró una obsidiana ovalada para él. No era un regalo bonito, sino arcano y eso podía tener más valor si le explicaba que le ayudaría a repeler sus malos ratos.

Pero olvidó cómo hacerlo sin parecer una loca en el último segundo.

Miyako desconocía que Ken apreciaba el regalo precisamente por estar lejos de lo _lógico_. Tenía suficiente de eso en el colegio y en su pasado.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	12. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XII**

 **Pesadilla**

—Te digo que me aplastaba mientras equilibraba un enorme plato de fideos en la cabeza y… sus dientes, _puaj_ , chirriaban cada vez que la enorme Miyako sonreía.

—¿Lo viste todo desde qué punto?

Daisuke bajó el mentón, entregado a la seriedad que el asunto, y su oyente, confería.

—Desde abajo —concilió lo obvio—, todo el tiempo estuve esperando a que su suela me hiciera irreconocible.

—No tiene sentido.

—¡Esfuérzate!

—Será mejor que consultes a un experto en sueños, Daisuke-san —aconsejó Iori, abandonando la sala de computación.

A Daisuke lo tenía apresado un sueño que venía teniendo desde hace tiempo (dos noches). No sabía que sus migas con Inoue habían llegado a tanto como para que ella lo quisiera asesinar en sus sueños. Si no, ¿qué otra cosa podían ser sus pesadillas con _Miyakomaru_?

* * *

"Maru" es una terminación que se usa en Japón para referirse a un nombre masculino. Así como "Ko" es usado para nombres femeninos.


	13. Peripeteia

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XIII**

 **Peripeteia**

 _-Cambio repentino o inesperado de las circunstancias-_

Esta historia, como muchas, nació a media noche en la habitación de una familia, de los labios de un escritor —labrando su nombre— que buscaba adormecer a sus hijos. No podemos asegurar si lo que dijo es verdad, somos la lluvia y el viento que susurraba por ahí de casualidad y carecemos de esa clase de poder, pero no es imposible que en algún punto de los vastos desconocidos, lo que estás a punto de escuchar haya ocurrido o esté ocurriendo.

Los hechos comienzan con el llanto de un niño perdido en un planeta remoto. Él acostumbraba viajar entre mundos cuando dormía, pero en esa ocasión, turbado por la reciente ausencia de su padre y hermano, cerró los ojos y caminó hasta hallarse de pie en el césped acre de un mundo negro al que jamás había llegado. Lloró por días, repuesto únicamente por su esperanza. Y el día que decidió encontrar el camino de regreso, ocurrió el giro de la historia.

Limpiaba su rostro con las mangas verdes del suéter, se irguió para ver a la estrella más cercana y se encontró con dos pequeños ojos de soles rojos que lo miraban, flotando en el mismo planeta. Era una niña con un silbato blanco brillando en su cuello; lo hizo sonar, desenrollando el sonido más liviano que escucharía jamás, a su vez, también era febril, pero alguien debió escuchar, porque ella asintió y se fue. Takeru se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, como las marcas que la luz siembra en tus ojos una vez no está, que la oscuridad te deja ciego hasta que te acostumbras a su mirada y entonces dejas de temerle.

Y si, por casualidad, te sigues preguntando cómo fue que el niño salió de ahí, se debió a Hikari, la niña del silbato. Él se enredó en su estela y su estela lo llevó de vuelta a su mundo.

* * *

Un regalo atrasado, si puede hacerse pasar por uno (?), para _HikariCaelum_. Un abrazo para los tiempos malos :3


	14. Soledad

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XIV**

 **Soledad**

—¡Es Ogremon! —gritaron tres koromon escondidos detrás de un árbol. Ogremon les escuchó y comparó con paja atorada en las encías. Alzó el _takuhatsugasa_ ٭, lo suficiente para que un ojo rabioso los hiciera tragar miedo.

Provocó el efecto contrario.

Los digimon bebé saltaron eufóricos haciéndole corro, se sintió embestido por una ternura y calor que no buscaba. Él ya tenía amigos…

Su mente masticó deprisa la última palabra.

Ogremon no tenía lo que se dice _amigos_. Eso era para los humanos, débiles, buscando compañía y multitud. Él, que estaba en rehabilitación luego de haber formado relaciones con los niños elegidos, aspiraba a estar solo mucho tiempo.

El caso es que en medio de su parálisis, los koromon se aprovecharon del pobre viajero y lo obligaron (no contra su voluntad, no nos equivoquemos) a contarles cómo había sido salvar al Digimundo. Ogremon supo gracias a los tres parlanchines que su nombre figuraba entre la lista de los héroes. Y lo que en principio apareció como una desgracia, fue embonando a su favor.

La soledad le sentaba bien a ratos.

* * *

El _takuhatsugasa_ es el sombrero que Ogremon lleva al final de Adventure, ¿lo recuerdan? Tiene forma de hongo o algo así XD

¡Gracias por leeeeer!


	15. Épico

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XV**

 **Épico**

 _-Fruto del coraje, esfuerzo o heroísmo-_

—¿Por qué luchas? ¿Para proteger? ¿Por amor? Todas esas personas en tu mundo son granos que morirán tarde o temprano, lo único que hacen los héroes como tú es dilatar su fin.

Taichi se imaginó golpeando a la voz omnipresente, con valor, con fe, con miedo o con lo que sea que le quedara en las manos. «Un emblema para uno…», eso dijeron en su primera batalla. No estaba al tanto de lo que había hecho, quizá ya estaba muerto y su alma se dirigía a ese lugar prometido, pero el coraje seguía nadando en sus venas y eso significaba que sus amigos aún le daban fuerza.

Él pelea por obstinación, una arista simple de su personalidad que no puede quebrar así como así. Él pelea porque alguien más lo hace y así nunca se siente cansado de romperse la cara por el mundo, no solo. No es un héroe, es un niño elegido.

—Agumon —susurró. La presencia se desvaneció.

Envuelto por el aire de un mundo borroso, Taichi vio a Daisuke abalanzándose a sus brazos como si fuera un niño. A Iori, Miyako y a Ken.

Ajustó los _goggles_ en su cabeza.

* * *

Todos sabemos quién es el villano de Tri (Myotismon (?)), pero finjamos que no. Ok, eso no es cierto. El caso es que Taichi está _muerto_ y quién sabe, igual y fue al mismo lugar que los chicos de 02.

¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Chrysalism

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XVI**

 **Chrysalism**

- _La hermosa tranquilidad de encontrarse dentro de casa durante una tormenta-_

Tailmon despertó con el sonido de la lluvia delineando el espacio. La misma no cesó su chisporroteo ni a medio día ni al final de la tarde, y no parecía tener la intención de mermar pronto. A falta de Hikari, retenida horas extras en el colegio, Yuuko, Susumo y ella se hacían compañía en una parsimonia que raras veces alteraba Tailmon. Su participación constaba en escuchar hablar a los padres de su compañera, haciendo especial énfasis sus oídos cuando el nombre de Hikari se hilvanaba. Eran palabras cariñosas, especiales.

—Hikari está tarde.

—Tiene las preparaciones del festival cultural —Yuuko secó un sudor invisible, en la frente, con el dorso—, pero hay tormenta.

—Mejor vamos por ella, ayer tenía dolor de garganta.

La digimon acomodó los palillos sobre la mesa.

—Quédate en casa —dijo Yuuko, tan irreversible que no pudo repelar.

Esperando a Hikari, ahora con la caprichosa presencia de Miko rondando, Tailmon estaba segura de que sus días lluviosos no volverían a ser tocados por los del pasado, en los que veía el caer de las gotas sola y herida.


	17. Étereo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XVII**

 **Étereo**

—El amor va perecer. —Fue su presentación.

Ningún saludo, discurso esmerado o intercambio de nombres. A Takaishi Takeru, en profundidad, no le importó. La chica clavada a su alfombra, volátil, era una versión apagada de Hikari, alguien que llevaba calculados hasta la raíz los mismos rasgos y colores básicos, pero que había olvidado llevarse consigo los hilos del corazón.

—Es imposible —arguyó arrimando las frazadas. En la habitación empezó a hacer calor tan pronto como ella se pintó en el paisaje, eliminando de tajo su sueño.

—Ve a tu alrededor. Las personas dejan de amar, aman menos, se erosionan. _Tú_ deberías saber de lo que hablo. —Ladeó la cabeza al verlo negar con los ojos.

Por primera vez Takeru se fijó en la capa envolviendo la mitad de su cuerpo. Fluía energía plateada dentro de sus tejidos, doblándose sola sin la ayuda de ningún aire. Un objeto cargado de vida.

Fue lo único de sus prendas que llamó su atención.

—Tengo a mi hermano, a mis padres y a mis amigos, los digimons —sonrió por instinto—, y a…

—Lo sé —cortó desenfadada.

El silencio, aceptado por ambos en principio, dejó de serlo una vez espinó a uno.

—¿Por qué viniste a mí?

—Eres la única persona que he amado por diferentes mundos y líneas, quería verte, conocer a quién ha acompañado a tantos otros pedazos de mi alma, en los otros caminos.

Takeru encontró en su voz estratos reconocibles.

—Y advertirme del futuro.

—No —negó, su capa ondeó al compás—, provengo de un futuro por el que no debes angustiarte, está demasiado lejos al tuyo. En otro universo. No obstante, en tu tiempo el amor también se va ir. Consérvalo mientras lo tengan. De donde vengo, alguien me dijo que ustedes, tú y ella aquí, son los únicos con la habilidad de dejar sus rastros y seguir renaciendo, nunca dejan de encontrarse. Se trasladan a otros lugares sin darse cuenta.

»Su conexión es distinta. Yo no puedo entenderlo a pesar de que conoces a alguien idéntica a mí. Sigue amándola aunque la pierdas, ¿entendido?

Takeru no recordó nada al día siguiente.

En su ceremonia de graduación, a los dieciocho años, tomó a Hikari de la mano y ella lo sintió acompañándola en su vida tanto los días que estuvo como los que no.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	18. Exulansis

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XVIII**

 **Exulansis**

- _La tendencia a dejar de hablar de una experiencia porque la gente es incapaz de relacionarse con ella-_

Palabras de todo tipo corren en parcelas de diferentes tamaños, las hay grandes y vibrantes para el alma, otras, de tamaño mismo, nebulosas y de raíces podridas. Hay pequeñas, ensortijadas al cuerpo y que tardan en irse o no se van jamás.

McCoy Alice lo comprende con deferencia. ¿Sabes lo que se siente que te callen? El silencio se aprieta dolorosamente en donde haya espacio y te deja mudo, el cosquilleo de la voluntad se vuelve fantasma en tus ojos, las palabras que hace un segundo circulaban abnegadas para salir ahora son hélices eternas en tus pensamientos. Y lo que ibas a gritarle al mundo es silenciado.

* * *

Esto es lo más cercano a mí que he escrito, aunque, como leí por ahí, es cierto que "siempre dejas dos o tres hilos de verdad en lo que escribes", normalmente no me doy cuenta de _cuándo_ o _cuánto_ lo hago. Tal vez me metí demasiado en Alice jajaja.

Gracias por leer.


	19. Serendipia

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. AU de _El castillo vagabundo._

 **XIX**

 **Serendipia**

En la tienda, el sombrero de Hikari pasaba por el más exiguo. El lazo rosa chillón, siguiendo la forma de la corona, terminaba en un despunte que simulaba ser un moño bien hecho, el cual no negaba su desentonación; al contrario, y Hikari se decía orgullosa de aquel retal de tela mal intencionado.

Como ven, el dicho sombrero acordonaba el título del más feo, por eso, si alguien lo veía modelando en la cabeza de su dueña, no daba crédito a la majestuosidad con la que brillaba ahí arriba. Tal objeto, desmerecido por muchos, fue lo que atrajo en un principio a Takeru —el mago del castillo andante— a flotar, muy cerca de los empedrados adoquines rojos y blancos, y rozar el hombro de Hikari. Buscando la magia que sus ojos azules veían en el sombrerillo, conoció los ojos de Hikari y el hechizo más potente cayó sobre él.

* * *

Lo que escribí no aparece en el libro y tampoco en la película.


	20. Occhiolism

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XX**

 **Occhiolism**

 _-Darse cuenta de lo pequeña que es tu perspectiva-_

Si juntaba el pulgar y el índice, cerrando un círculo, se daba cuenta de lo poco que abarcaban sus manos. Quizá se había extralimitado, pero Koushiro lo pensó demasiadas veces en su habitación, con su mente y su computadora abierta en alguna parte, que el Conocimiento lo había dejado vacío de un fogonazo imperceptible cuando quedó atrapado con Vademon. Su mente apenas era un curioso viendo por el orificio de un anillo. Quería más…

Los pequeños tramos te muestran un todo y un todo se desgrana en miles de opciones.

Lo comprendió paso a paso, atravesando la ignorancia de quien se obceca en sostener el universo y sus saberes, cuando Mimi juntó los dos círculos de sus dedos y formó un infinito *****.

* * *

 ***** Esa parte la saqué de un manga ( _Solanin_ ), una imagen mental que me marcó mucho. El contexto ni los pensamientos de los personajes del fic tienen nada que ver con lo que pasa en el manga. En la obra dice más o menos esto: "Un círculo... Otro círculo... El infinito".


	21. Kanzashi

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XXI**

 **Kanzashi**

 _-Ornamentos para el pelo utilizados en peinados tradicionales japoneses-_

El paquete era grande, una caja rectangular de seis centímetros de ancho, envuelto en tela granate. En una tarjeta impresa, puesta al interior, bordeaba el nombre de su abuela Kinu. Yamato no se sorprendió, ella lo mandaba directo a su puerta cada veinticuatro de diciembre como regalo navideño a sus dos nietos —Takeru debería estar en vísperas de abrir el suyo, respectivamente el de envoltura celeste—. Ese año telefoneó a Sora diciéndole que su abuela, del áspero Shimane, le había mandado un obsequio.

Sora tocó con cuidado la bufanda que llevaba urdidos los kanjis de su nombre, perfectamente entretejidos, daban la sensación de emanar una imagen distinta, como si no fueran los que la identificaran del resto. En la caja había dulces y otras prendas tejidas que no le correspondían a ella, pero ahí, en medio de los enseres, un bello _kanzashi_ de flores rosas, florituras blancas y bambú la señalaba.

—Es tuyo —correspondió Yamato pasando una mano por su cabello.

Toshiko la ayudó a ponérselo delante del espejo.

* * *

¿Kinu vive en Shimane? No estoy segura. Los kanzashi llevan distintos adornos dependiendo del mes en el que se usan, el que describí (vagamentecof) corresponde a enero. ¡Gracias por leer! Y feliz Navidad, sí.


	22. Kuidaroe

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XXII**

 **Kuidaroe**

 _-Comer hasta estar en bancarrota-_

—Sáciate hasta que se te vacíen los bolsillos.

Catherine lo escuchó cuando se llevaba la primer porción de fideos calientes a la boca, con lo que pudo disimular su reacción. Aguardó sentada en el banquillo de madera a que la clientela de Daisuke disminuyera, entonces su lugar se trasladó al lado de él.

—No es muy considerado que le digas eso a tus clientes.

Daisuke se rascó la punta de la nariz, pensando.

—Es el _slogan_ de la empresa. —Catherine ladeó una sonrisa—. Quiero que las personas que prueben mi _ramen_ se vayan con una sonrisa despreocupada y coman hasta que así sea.

Ella lo entendió, le había pasado la primera vez que lo conoció. Era un chico de su edad, tan parlanchín y vivaz que no le dejó espacio a pensamientos pesados. «Daisuke, un niño elegido». Fingió no haber escuchado su nombre antes desde los labios de un cruce en común: Takeru.

—Mañana regreso a Francia —apresuró a decir, viendo de reojo a dos personas acercándose—, te suplico que pienses en un lema menos avaro. —Rio abiertamente, dejando en su mejilla el rastro de un beso.

Daisuke y Catherine se despidieron, por vez primera, en la Avenida Lexington de Nueva York.

Al tocar el sol las primeras edificaciones grises de la ciudad, Daisuke se despegó de las sábanas, abandonó su apartamento en busca de un teléfono público y logró alcanzar a Catherine, a punto de subir a su avión.

—Come hasta que tu apetito esté en bancarrota —balbuceó y colgó.

A ella le entró un ataque de risa.


	23. Evolución

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XXIII**

 **Evolución**

 _¿Su nombre?_

Hikari Yagami.

 _¿Cuál es su opinión respecto al nuevo mundo?_

Que es el mismo de antes, pero ahora con menos miedo.

 _¿Es posible, bajo su criterio, que una persona sostenga una relación en poligamia?_

Sí.

 _Actualmente, ¿está usted en una relación con dos o más personas?_

No.

 _¿Cómo puede justificar su respuesta número tres?_

Porque conozco a tres personas que viven juntas y se aman. No es una moda, como se divulgó por décadas, no lo hacen por capricho y tampoco quieren más a uno que a otro. No son indecisos, mucho menos [Ríe]. Tal vez ella lo fue al principio, pero se dio cuenta de que amar a dos personas no es así de raro. Dejar de marcar el romance en el mismo círculo fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado.

[En ese momento, en el café donde realizamos la entrevista, tres personas visiblemente enlazadas entran. Una chica de cabello lavanda acompañada de dos hombres].

 _¿Cree entonces que el amor es diferente?_

Pregúntele a ellos si el amor no evoluciona.

* * *

Confieso que no me gusta escribir poliamor, quizá por eso lo escribí superficialmente. No es que me produzca rechazo, es sólo que no logro entenderlo del todo...

Gracias por leer :3


	24. Aljibe

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XXIV**

 **Aljibe**

Un punto rosa trastoca la inmensa noche en el Digimundo, vuela hasta una pequeña aldea que ya tiene semillas y frutas preparadas por montones alrededor de una _fogata_. Ahí la identifican como Piyomon. La susodicha procede a entrar en detalles de lo que se hace ese día, después de todo, están reunidos para celebrar la Navidad.

—¿Cómo saben los humanos cuándo es Navidad? —pregunta un Pyocomon de atrás.

Piyomon dice que le preguntará a Tentomon después y cambia de tema a uno que conoce de toda la vida; Sora. Se enfurruña al darse cuenta de que nadie recuerda a su amada compañera, a pesar de que los salvó una vez haciendo que ella se transformara en Birdramon. Contrataca a sabiendas de que Sora podría enojarse cuando la vuelva a ver, pero lo hace de todas formas:

—¡Es la Reina de los pyocomons! —Agita las alas y la multitud reacciona, espantada o maravillada.

El festín navideño, improvisado y poco informado, se llena de vítores que gritan «Sora».

Sentado en el pozo, el Meramon que custodia a los pyocomons desde que la niña pelirroja y los niños elegidos lo ayudaron, el que funciona como fogata en la fiesta, se siente traicionado.

* * *

Gracias por su atención :3


	25. Vemödalen

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XXV**

 **Vemödalen**

-La frustración de fotografiar algo hermoso cuando hay miles de fotos iguales-

 _Algo florece_

En la habitación de Sora hay una rosa amarilla que ha mirado por su ventana sin que nadie la mire a ella. Haruhiko Takenouchi la embarca cada año para su hija, ha llegado puntual casi todos los años a excepción de ese en el que Sora se fracturó un brazo y su padre envió ropa en lugar de pétalos. La niña crece y su flor amarilla no se mueve, está ahí como un símbolo de su amor inalterable [Imagen 1].

 _Algo brilla_

El último cajón del escritorio guarda una caja. Iori no conoció su contenido hasta que tornó a los diez años y su madre conectó en sus ojos una madurez fuerte. Fue un regalo triste. La medalla dorada que debía ser de su padre estaba en sus manos, solitaria e impecable. Él era un niño sosteniendo el honor de un hombre que no era cualquier hombre en su vida [Imagen 2].

 _Algo se congela_

Yamato conservaba un buen número de objetos que le recordaban a su madre después del divorcio. Iban desde zapatos de cordones verdes (ella misma los había pintado porque así los necesitaba su hijo), olores en la ropa y falta de besos en las noches. Pero lo que ha permanecido por más tiempo con él, es la imagen de Natsuko cuando podía llamarla «mamá». Esta imagen traza círculos y círculos en sus ojos, pasmada. Yamato odia que no lleve distorsiones y que en ocasiones no pueda evitar que el mundo la vea [Imagen 3].

 _Fotografías tomadas por Yagami Hikari._


	26. Wabi-sabi

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XXVI**

 **Wabi-sabi**

 _-La aceptación del ciclo de la vida y la muerte-_

Matsuda Takato: estudiante de instituto, feliz con la vida aun si esta no lo es, cayó en lo que suele llamarse una trampa para ratas (del modo menos ofensivo posible). Pero es que en el momento en el que flaqueó ante el rumor del «anciano en la esquina que te resuelve cualquier pregunta», se convirtió en el eslabón de un experimento.

Quizá él era predecible.

—S-señor sabio —titubeó, doblándose los dedos—, ¿algún día tendré mi propia panadería? Yo… —En la última pregunta se puso tenso, el amor seguía siendo una parcela inocente en su vida.

El sabio, sin embargo, respondió.

— _Momantai_.

Y Takato sintió como si alguien le hubiese dado una palmada por la espalda. ¡Pues claro! Las respuestas le llegarían con el tiempo.

Makino Ruki: estudiante de instituto… Ella no cree en el rumor que se ha extendido hasta su colegio, ni siquiera llegó al anciano por curiosidad, simplemente tenía que pasar por aquella calle porque no había otra forma para cruzar a su casa.

— _Momantai_ —dijo el sabio de barba gris a la chica sin que ella le preguntase nada.

Ruki se sonrojó, trató de mirarlo con furia y a continuación siguió su camino con los pies enredados.

Quizá ella no era predecible.

Terriermon confirmó su teoría de que sus sabias palabras restauraban cualquier preocupación. Invitó por pura vanidad, ya que su idea tenía suficientes y sólidas bases, a la siguiente persona que vio.

—¿Esto es lo que haces cuando no estoy en casa?

 _Ups_ , ese es Jenrya Lee: su compañero.

* * *

Yo sé que la palabra da para algo profundo jajaja XD ¡Gracias por leer!


	27. Eigengrau

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XXVII**

 **Eigengrau**

 _-El color que vemos en ausencia de la luz-_

Nunca estarás aquí para saberlo, pero a veces sueño con momentos que jamás pasaron. Se tejen tan trasparentes en mi cabeza que por poco se anudan a mis recuerdos, son casi reales y son lo más próximo que he estado de ti en años, mucho más que mis palabras que caen alejadas de tu imagen, y sin desmerecer a nadie, más que las noticias que me llegan de boca de otros.

Mi sueño favorito fue el de ayer, teníamos veinte años. Mientras escarbábamos la tierra húmeda para plantar ruibarbos, sin alzar la vista ni detenerte, preguntaste cómo es que las personas son ciegas a su propia luz.

Tardé medio día en interiorizar una respuesta para ti:

—Porque la oscuridad es fácil de encontrar muy, muy cerca al corazón, sin embargo, para encontrar la luz debes moverte. — Sonreíste despacio hasta encontrar mi mano.

No trato de encontrarle un significado a lo que ocurre. Si fuese una señal de que me necesitas, sentiría la fuerza vertiginosa de ir corriendo a buscarte; no es así. Lo sabría, y estoy seguro de que tú también. Sólo son momentos que nunca vivieron pero por alguna razón, están peregrinando en mi vida. Quizá son pedazos de nuestro destino irremediablemente enlazado, ramas que se alargaron antes de que nosotros llegásemos y ahora se estrellan hacía mí. Patamon está convencido de que son nuestros _yo_ de otro universo. Estoy en el lado opuesto a su idea, no porque no lo crea.

Los _hubiera_ deben quedarse en su sitio, alejados del arrepentimiento quisquilloso, así como los otros universos deben quedarse en sus universos.


	28. Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XXVIII**

 **Retrouvailles**

 _-La alegría de reencontrarse con alguien después de mucho tiempo-_

Si Catherine se despidió de Floramon lo hizo con la mente puesta en los _próximos_.

Ella había visto lo inadecuadamente mal que funcionaba la imagen de los digimons en el mundo, su gran tamaño, entre otros aspectos, atemorizaba con la destrucción de ciudades aun si estos fueran amigables. Eso se decía en los medios cuando las noticias de los seres digitales no se reportaron más. ¿Qué tal si regresaban? ¿Qué harían entonces?

Para Catherine era fácil; estrecharles la mano y darles la bienvenida. Por supuesto, sabía que la paz no se formalizaba tan a la ligera en un lugar que conoce más guerras que banderas blancas. Eso lo sabía ya a sus doce años. El recorrido para llegar a vivir con los digimons no rebasaba ni su punto de partida, y aunque su mente de repente tenía retrocesos que la hacían perder todo rastro de ilusión, la imagen de Floramon llegando un día —quedándose por siempre—fortalecía sus flaquezas.

Cuando veía por la ventana ansiando el reencuentro, en su mirada no se registraban líneas de impaciencia. Sabía que mientras los días pasaran, el sueño se acercaría.


	29. Ukiyo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XXIX**

 **Ukiyo**

 _-Vivir el momento sin preocuparse por los problemas de la vida-_

Fue una noche de recuerdos inesperados para Alice. No sabía cómo Juri y Ruki habían conseguido contactarse con ella para invitarla a Japón, a una pijamada. Aceptó porque no se le ocurría otra forma de expresar su confusión y, por fuerza, desaliento para esa clase de reuniones. De cualquier forma, ellas se olvidarían de que habían invitado a una niña que apenas conocían y Alice haría lo mismo por su parte.

Pero cuando Juri volvió a llamar tres veces para recordarle el día y la hora —olisqueando la fatalidad de Alice para desligarse de la convivencia planeada—, juntó algunas cosas y al fin pidió permiso para volar a Japón.

Takato y Jenrya la esperaron en el aeropuerto para llevarla a casa de Ruki. Se dio cuenta de lo mal que su memoria almacenaba rostros y de lo bien que ellos la remembraban.

—¿Cómo me encontraron? —preguntó con su voz delgada, al ver que los chicos se miraban entre ellos tuvo la impresión de que debía repetirla.

—Nadie desaparece por completo. —Jenrya la miró con una mezcla de desenfado y jugarreta mientras Takato sonreía más ampliamente.

Pensó que los secretos entre amigos eran maravillosos.

En la presumida pijamada, conoció a Juri aunque ya había tratado con su voz. Tal vez también volvió a conocer a Makino Ruki con su ropa azul y su condescendencia hacia Katou. Pasadas las impresiones primerizas, a Alice la vistieron de rosa y le soltaron el cabello. Se recostaron en _futones_ limpios y hablaron de cosas que olvidaban de inmediato. Pasando el silencio en el que habían caído por mencionar al Digimundo, rieron como si hubiesen visto la forma de algo irreverente.

Cuando Ruki cerró los ojos antes de tiempo, Alice se vio rodeada de pura e inesperada comodidad al tiempo que Juri le sonreía. Era media noche y tenía en su corazón la sensación de estar bajo la luna más blanca.


	30. Won

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XXX**

 **Won**

 _-La reticencia de una persona a formar parte de una ilusión-_

Colocó el punto final cuando iba siendo hora de cenar. Los tres sobres estaban perfectamente sellados para mandarse, no obstante espero hasta la madrugada para enviarlos. Recibió la respuesta de A en una semana, la respuesta de B en un mes y la de C en un año.

Koushiro anticipaba lo que decía cada una.

A escribió encima de una hoja previamente escrita. Por la mancha de café y su estado maltrecho, lo imaginó metido en algún proyecto absorbente. «No», decía tajante una letra grosera.

B al menos puso más esmero. Tuvo el recato de presentarse sobre una hoja limpia y esforzarse por escribir una línea entera. «Lamento hacerte llegar una misiva desfavorable».

C fue el más interesante, se trataba de un niño. Aunque su estilo amanerado no dejaba traslucir tal propósito, Koushiro lo sabía porque él escribía así en la niñez y porque, fuera de misterios, conocía perfectamente a estas tres personas sin conocerlas realmente. Los tres eran él en diferentes espacios. Si bien en su esquema no contemplaba quién recibiría las cartas, el que fuese un menor saltaba como algo rapaz a su curiosidad.

«Estimado señor K:

»Le he escrito en respuesta al menos cinco veces y todas han ido al basurero. Fallo una vez tras otra al plasmar algo informal. Tratar conmigo mismo debería ser sencillo… pero se torna irreal también. En vista de que este dilema podría causarme trabas y de que busco explicarle todo con puntos claros, permítame dirigirme a usted como si fuese un extraño.

»Recibí la carta en perfecto estado.

»Me pregunta si Hikari-san está conmigo, no entiendo por qué le angustia hasta este punto, pero le puedo asegurar que ella se encuentra bien y que hablamos a veces. También mencionó una confesión… No entiendo demasiado de eso, pese a ello, y sin haber desarrollado un sentimiento más allá de algo amistoso por Hikari-san, carezco del valor para declararme a alguien… Pero quizá lo haría por medio de un mensaje escrito en mi computadora.

»Esperando haberle sido de ayuda, se despide…».

Su mente cortó deliberadamente el nombre. Lo único que hizo fue enfocarse de nuevo en lo que estuviese formulando y empezó a cuestioarse porqué había hecho tanto sólo para saber lo que ya sabía. Hikari no estaba con él y tampoco lo estaría en utopías distantes.

* * *

Demasiado raro y confuso, lo sé :D


	31. Wasuremono

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XXXI**

 **Wasuremono**

 _-Cosas perdidas u olvidadas-_

Abordaron el metro tomadas de la mano y envueltas en risas claras. El dulce destino, como adivinando los pensamientos de una, hizo que la conversación diera un giro burlesco al tema que en ese momento pintaba sus pesadillas.

—¿Quién fue tu primer amor, Miyako-chan? —Mimi sacó su labial. Había en su rostro un velo de melancolía que Inoue no descifraba, últimamente lo llevaba siempre y por eso la veía diferente, sosegada, menos estelar.

—Probablemente fue en el jardín de niños —respondió con risa torpe—, no lo recuerdo.

—Es una tontería eso del primer amor, injusto, bobo. ¿Y si existe una persona que merece más ser el primero?... Dime, tú qué piensas. —Clavó la mirada en su amiga y se mordió la mejilla, sus ojos en realidad divagaban.

Pero no hizo falta una mirada más atenta o cálida, Miyako, en su interior, hervía de ansiedad. Las cosas que callaba forzaban cada puerta para salir y vaciarla. Tal vez si se lo decía…

—Esta es mi parada —dijo en un resoplido y se abrazó a su bolso. Mimi la despidió con un beso en el cachete.

Al bajar volvió la vista, como siempre hacía para cerciorarse de que no dejaba nada, a destiempo. Después de todo sí había olvidado una cosa; el amor de Mimi.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	32. Jacaranda

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Esto es un puro (y feo) regalo para _**ShadowLights**_.

 **XXXII**

 **Jacaranda**

 _-Árbol de flores azules o violetas-_

Sin apenas percibirlo, sus labios formaron una sonrisa ligera. Si los transeúntes hubiesen visto reflejados los pensamientos del chico en la vitrina más próxima, no habrían temblando en decir que tenía la mente quebrada, como el mismo Ken llegó a suponer.

Sin irnos a rodeos trágicos, él llevaba en la cabeza, solamente, a Inoue Miyako. Esta, la imagen de Miyako, estaba un poco descentrada, empañada por palabras de miasma. ¿Ella había dicho que la olvidara? Ken no reconoció la frase al escucharla, jamás pensó hacerlo. Pero a Miyako, de súbito —como cuando le entraron ganas de escuchar a Nat King Cole un mes entero—, la había atrapado la idea de que arruinaba la vida de su novio porque, en sus propias palabras, era «peso muerto». Ella, que a veces no sabía hacer más que emocionarse por sistemas binarios, enmarcaba la vida del muchacho en lugares siempre correctos. Cálidos. Aunque juzgando por su pensar, Inoue no se daba cuenta de ello.

Se lo diría, definitivamente, al verla cuando estuviera en Japón. Que olvidarla sería imposible y que, en su viaje, había resuelto el dilema de la flor con la que soñaba ser comparada; Ken lo había intentado con girasoles y begonias, por mencionar algunas, pero todas eran o muy blancas o muy coloradas.

En un lugar, desplazado a miles de leguas de ella, existía una flor que procuraba los colores de Miyako.

* * *

Sé que desde hace mucho tiempo no te hago un buen regalo, créeme que me auto-regaño por eso siempre. Aún así, soy tan egoísta como para esperar que esto te haya sacado al menos una sonrisa en un día tan especial. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


	33. Yuanfen

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **XXXIII**

 **Yuanfen**

 _-El amor predestinado en cada reencarnación-_

Un buen día de marzo, Taichi se llevó un susto que lo encogió hasta la médula. Lo ocultó cuanto pudo, pues detrás de su rostro pardo cualquiera leía el miedo atollado.

—Ve a la enfermería —le cuchicheó Sora que lo había visto como maceta todo el día, intentando sin embargo reserva, porque en ese momento estaban molestos con el otro. O sólo ella con él.

Pero Taichi siguió en su letargo.

Un buen día de abril, a Taichi se le ocurrió la brillantísima idea de romper sus desdichas y se plantó frente a Yamato.

—¿El asunto? —Yamato lucía especialmente irritado ese día, quizá por el ardiente sol tostando su piel.

—¡No me sigas en nuestra próxima vida! —gritó.

Yamato comprendió que Taichi era más idiota ciertos días lunares, asimiló también que a él le gustaba serlo. Nadie carecía de las suficientes hormonas para tragarse, por la imagen de un libro de tarot, que estás destinado eternamente a alguien.

Únicamente Taichi.

* * *

No me decidía a publicar esto porque es bien ridículo jaja, pero pensé que es mejor tenerlo aquí a tenerlo guardado. Gracias por leer ;3


End file.
